


Something's Missing

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Logan, Father-Son Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, Mutant Derek, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s you, but...” he muttered more to himself. For a few seconds after that, his mouth just kept opening and closing, like he was trying to say something, but couldn’t decide on what. “Something’s off,” he stopped sniffing and took a step back, eyeing him thoroughly.</p><p>“Yeah... apparently I have a son...” he shot out, seeing the disapproving look on his face. Logan actually frowned for a second because that look the guy gave him... it was scarily similar to his own. That rejected frown looked a lot like his.</p><p>“Did you lose your memory over night, old man,” he growled, he actually growled at him. And he was a little surprised that he was almost dead on point with his statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to do a father-son thing between these two, but never got around to it.

 

He was back at the school and it was more than a little disorienting. He’d woken up there after drowning. He remembered Erik, Charles, Hank, and Raven. They were there, Magneto flung him after impaling his body with those metal rods. They laced all throughout his limbs and torso and he ended up flying, straight into a river where he drowned. And then he was waking up in bed, _his_ bed, in the school.

Logan saw Rogue, Bobby, Hank, even Storm. He was feeling dizzy, almost nauseous. He remembered two of them dying, one actually dying in his arms and he could get over the fact that they were there now. He could see them and wasn’t hallucinating. They were really there.

He tried to calm himself down, trying to take easy breaths to slow his rib-braking heartbeat. He swallowed the lump in his throat, opening his mouth a little to help with the intake of air. The mutant glanced around, circling the almost empty hall... and that was when he was sure his heart actually stopped. He was... he saw...

His eyes had stopped, on a very familiar woman, all in red, her hair, her clothes. He, very slowly, starting walking towards her, everything seeming so slow and silent as he stepped closer and closer to her.

“Jean...” he whispered so quietly, he didn’t think he said it. Like his mouth moved, but nothing came out. His heart kicked up a few notches when she turned around with a smile.

“Hey, Logan,” her voice. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard that angelic voice. So smooth, so calm and composed and so beautiful. He was still walking towards her at a crawl, seeing her face gradually change from happy and calm to concern and curious. All the while, Logan was just stunned beyond belief.

“You okay?” she asked, her lithe body gracefully lifting from the wall before she gradually turned towards him.

“...You’re here,” was all that came out, his voice only a little bit louder than before, so she actually heard him this time.

“Where else would I be,” it didn’t sound like a question, just a simple, harmless statement, like a casual playful reply, and her smile was back. She was there, really there, and this wasn’t a mocking dream or nightmare. All of this was real, solidly real.

He wanted to be sure, he really did. His hand slowly lifted from his side, steadily reaching up to cup her face, but at the last few seconds, before he could touch her, his wrist was grabbed and held in place.

“Whoa,” he looked from the hand on his to the person, the face and saw... “Easy pal,” Scott. Scott was there, alive and as annoying as ever to look at. He missed the kid, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. He gave a light scoff with a faint, crooked smirk, eyeing him for a second before dropping his arm again.

“Something’s never change,” he reached his hand up, this time to the boys shoulder and placed it there, feeling amused and slightly pleased, that Scott still felt the same as Logan did, when he eyed the hand on him, like it was something very abnormal. “Good to see you, Scott,” he added, seeing the raised brow under his sun glasses.

“Uh-huh,” there was a crack in his voice, like this was getting uncomfortable, and it was, but Logan missed the irritating brat. “See you later, Jean,” the cracking continued as he avoided him on the way out the door with a little whisper of ‘ _okay’_.  He looked from the boy and into the room, seeing the Professor talking with another man. He was happy to see him, still in his wheelchair. He still had his powers. And the man didn’t lie when he said that he and his younger self were completely different.

“Professor...” he muttered under his breath, eyeing him from where he stood. He didn’t know if this was _his_ professor, or the one he went back in time to talk to.

“Logan, is everything alright?” Jean gently pulled him from his own head, easily getting his attention. He gazed at her, their eyes locked and he was practically hypnotized, even without her using her powers. He was transfixed.

“Yeah,” he finally answered, seeing the look of disbelief cross her beautiful features. “Yeah, I... I think it is,” he tried again, a little more confidence and solidness to his words as he finally registered everything and took it all in. The world was saved, they were saved, everyone was alive, everyone, even Scott and Jean.

Halfway through his inner thoughts, she gave him a smile and stepped between him and the door, moving away to wherever she was supposed to go. He watched her leave the hallway, walking through a door a few feet away. A few seconds after she was gone, his eyes lingered, still watching the door before he turned to look back at the man and Professor, the two still talking. From a few things he could hear, they were talking about a student or two, the smile growing on the older man’s facing probably meaning something good.

“You did it,” he said without thinking, his voice breaking through their conversation and they both turned to him, the younger guy rolling his eyes at him like they knew each other and was expecting it before anything was said. Logan eyed him for a second.

“Did what?” Charles questioned, turning his wheelchair towards him a little bit. “Logan, don’t you have a class to teach? And you, Derek?” the other guy moved to pick up some folders on the table, muttering something about ‘ _not realizing the conversation would be that long’._ While Logan came out with...

“A class? ...to teach?” he would probably laugh, but this was Xavier, and knowing him, he was more than likely serious.

“Yeah... History,” the younger guy answered, frowning at him with mild concern.

“... History,” he nodded absentmindedly. Trying to think on it, but getting nowhere. When did he ever teach history, or a more accurate question, Why would he teach history. He understood that he had a better view on it since he lived it but... him? A teacher?

“You okay, dad?” his heart stopped and he snapped his head towards the guy, his eyes blown wide and his mouth open. Did he... he just call him... dad.... he called him... dad... wha-how-...

“Logan, are you alright?” dad... he called him dad. “ _Logan!_ ” he flicked from his thoughts to the voice that rang out in his mind, recognizing it as Charles’ voice.

“Yea- I... Did you just call me dad?” he pointed at the guy, seeing the frown turn seriously concerned. He dropped the folders back on the table and moved to walk up to him, Logan taking a step back when he was suddenly right up in his face... _sniffing_ him. Like seriously sniffing him.

“It’s you, but...” he muttered more to himself. For a few seconds after that, his mouth just kept opening and closing, like he was trying to say something, but couldn’t decide on what. “Something’s off,” he stopped sniffing and took a step back, eyeing him thoroughly.

“Yeah... apparently I have a son...” he shot out, seeing the disapproving look on his face. Logan actually frowned for a second because that look the guy gave him... it was scarily similar to his own. That rejected frown looked a lot like his.

“Did you lose your memory over night, old man,” he growled, he actually _growled_ at him. And he was a little surprised that he was almost dead on point with his statement.

“Sort of, yeah. Pretty much everything after 1973,” he crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the very confused look the other guy gave him, turning to look at the Professor with a soft smile. “I think the history I know, is a little different,”

“I may be able to help with that,” the old man hovered over to them, the three making a big triangle. “Though first, we may need to re-do introductions before updating your son on our _old history_ ,” he grinned.

Son, he really had a son. This fully grown man standing in front of him, was his son. He couldn’t help the way his smile grew and softened even more as he thought on it all. Hopefully the boy would update him on how they met, what they’ve done, and what mutant he was. He had to be one if he was at the school.

“I’m Derek,” he crookedly smiled at the awkward and confused frown he was getting as he reached out his hand, the mutant swinging his hand out and clasping it in a strong, solid grip.

“Logan, nice to meet you kid,”

“Now...” just like the Professor, straight into the explanations. “Derek, have you ever heard of Multi-verse theory?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!! I really love these to. I wanted to make a Logan/Derek too, but ALSO never got around to it, may make one soon, but these two make a great father-son pair :)


End file.
